A Lover's Tale
by Queen Bella-Sair
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been dating for awhile and this is just one of the dates.


Disclaimer I don't own the characters, show, or plot. I am a beta for my friend Yaoi Yuki and am proud to say it.

A Lover's Tale

The sidewalk resonated with the laughs and commentaries of the late moviegoers. Among them Sasuke and Naruto commented on the laughable romance. Naruto wore his favorite color shirt, orange, the shirt of which Sasuke hated the most. It always turned out the same way; Naruto would spend hours trying on clothes making Sasuke watch only to choose the same orange shirt. Still...Sasuke knew that he couldn't resist the innocent look of the blond headed cutie.

As they made their way to Sasuke's house, their fingers interlaced and Naruto crept underneath Sasuke's embrace and closed his eyes. The evening was just so perfect. Naruto couldn't help notice that the wind teased at his lover's hair. It all seemed so surreal. Eventually, they made their way up the stairs to Sasuke's house. For a moment, their embrace was separated as Sasuke grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"So, umm... want anything Naru?"

Naruto cringed at his newly dubbed nickname. He guessed it was payback for making Sasuke pay for absolutely everything. Still, he sighed.

"No thanks." Naruto smiled.

Both of the boys proceeded upstairs to Sasuke's room. They usually would hang out there suffocating each other as they made out on Sasuke's bed. So far, that's all they did there.

"So what do you wanna do?" Sasuke asked. As usual, Sasuke's mind wandered to dark and scary places unknown to... well not so much unknown to any other hormonally charged teenager.

Naruto noticed the change of expression of his lover's face. Then again, it wasn't hard to notice the rising bulge in his pants. Naruto giggled," I don't know." At that moment, Naruto "accidentally" revealed a slight amount of skin from his stomach as he lay on the bed.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. He didn't try to hide what was dying to burst out of his pants. Instead, he walked over to where Naruto lay and brushed his fingers against his thigh causing the blonde's pants to ignite.

*This is my chance* he thought. As Naruto lay there waiting, he was suddenly caught off guard as the older boy shoved his hand down his pants, groping his rapidly growing member causing him to moan. Sasuke took his chance, and pressed their lips together, passing Naruto's teeth as he plunged his tongue inwards. In no time, both were engaged in a violent game of tongue hockey, neither submitted to the other. They lay next to each other exploring each other's mouths thoroughly, waiting for someone to give. By the time they were finished, both were gasping for air.

Sasuke didn't want to waste any time. In an instant, both boys' shirts were on the other side of the room. Naruto yielded to the moment and kissed his partner furiously. Sasuke broke the contact and proceeded showering his lover's body with playful nips and kisses. He gently worked his way lower, occasionally stopping to tease a particularly sensitive spot. All the while, his other hand was slowly undoing Naruto's pants.

As he reached his lower body, the younger blonde arched his back, prompting Sasuke to take it further. At that moment, Sasuke succeeded in undoing his partner's pants exposing his length. Naruto's cock was bulging, begging to be touched. Sasuke read Naruto's body language and proceeded to caress the younger boy's throbbing member. The sudden change in temperature forced an unexpected gasp from Naruto.

Sasuke took this as a sign and smiled. He moved closer, allowing is breath to warm the head of Naruto's ever expanding cock before enveloping his head with his lips. The warmth, and wetness of Sasuke's mouth was too much for Naruto to handle.

Slowly, he began to buck in unison to Sasuke's rhythm. With each thrust, Sasuke took him in a little deeper until all 8 inches were equally lathered. Just then, Naruto's length twitched meaning he was close to his climax. Sasuke inserted two fingers within Naruto's entrance, stretching it. Naruto's thrusts quickened and his breathing became erratic. Sasuke also picked up his pace, bobbing his head faster until Naruto came.

It surprised Sasuke, the amount of cum. At the same time, Naruto screamed in pleasure, holding his lover's head down, forcing him to drink every last bit of cum he had. When it was finally over, Naruto lay on the bed, breathing erratically. Sasuke didn't let him rest. He had given Naruto enough pleasure and wanted to satisfy his own. He turned Naruto on his stomach and undid his own pants.

As he did so, Naruto allowed himself to look back. His eyes widened as Sasuke's full 10 inches burst out of his pants. Precum already dripped from the tip. He got out a small bottle of lubricant and massaged Naruto's entrance. Naruto's cock immediately stood on end from the encounter. All of a sudden, his thoughts were blown away and replaced by pure ecstasy as Sasuke inserted himself.

He started off slow, making sure Naruto could keep pace. But once Naruto eased up, Sasuke grabbed his cock once more. As he pumped his length, Sasuke also entertained the blond boy's mouth, tensing up whenever a moan escaped. Both started to sweat as the intense sex play heated up. Sasuke broke his kiss realizing he was close. He pumped Naruto harder while ramming his cock into Naruto's hole.

After about an hour Sasuke pulled out flipped his lover over. Naruto opened his mouth just fast enough to catch Sasuke's shooting cum. Sasuke drenched the boy's body with his seed. After a while, Sasuke collapsed on the bed. Naruto lay next to him cum soaked. Both kissed deeply before drifting off to sleep holding each other.

AN: Thank you for reading this, and any comments made the Author will get them. This is a one shot proclaimed by YY. We are working on a story together, which will be reposted in a week.

Thank you

Princess Bella-Sair and Yaoi Yuki


End file.
